


check for vital signs

by indoissetep



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indoissetep/pseuds/indoissetep
Summary: Written for a Tumblr prompt: Baze/Chirrut, "I'm alive. I can tell because of the pain"





	

Baze allows gravity to finally finish the job its been trying to accomplish all afternoon and drag him to the ground.

“This is it. This is how I die,” he groans, and waits for his lungs to stop burning and for his limbs to stop trembling.

A moment later, he amends:

“I’m dead.”

“I’m not,” says the boy currently sprawled next to him. “I’m alive. I can tell because of all the pain.”

Baze barks out a laugh and instantly regrets it as his ab muscles scream in agony. He screws his eyes shut and lets out a long _ooouch_.

He doesn’t know who pissed Master Unando off this morning or how. All he knows is that the monk was even more sadistic than usual in today’s training.

Baze ignores his body’s pleas to be left alone and forces himself to roll over and on top of the other boy.

He holds one hand over Chirrut’s mouth and nose, and feels his warm breath tickling his palm.

“What are you doing?”

“Checking to see if you’re really alive,” he says, removing his hand and moving to press an ear over Chirrut’s heart.

It’s pounding.

“Oh no. No, I think he’s gone,” he says dramatically, “Chirrut! Chirrut, don’t go!”

Baze digs his fingers into Chirrut’s sides, making the other boy scream with laughter and writhe like a sandsnake under him.

Chirrut fights desperately to push him off, but Baze is heavier and stronger than him. At least for now.

“Get off!” Chirrut screams amidst uncontrollable laughter.

Baze only doubles his efforts.

Finally, Chirrut manages to get a leg between them and kicks Baze off him.

Baze hits the ground with an _oonf!_   and loud protesting from every muscle in his body.

Beside him, Chirrut is still breathless and shaking with fading laughter.

“We should get our butts to dinner soon, or there won’t be anything left,” Baze says after a moment.

“Race you there,” the other boy grins.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @capcassianandor


End file.
